This invention pertains to valved pulse jet engines designed for high speed operation. Existing valved pulse jets generally lose thrust and increase specific fuel consumption with increasing airspeeds. The engines are difficult to start, requiring auxilliary compressed air to be blown externally through one-way flow air valves located in the front of the combustion chamber. The device of this invention is particularly designed with a view to retaining low specific fuel consumption and optimum thrust at high airspeeds by utilizing reverse flow fuel and air inlets leading from shrouded side-facing valve assemblies. The device of this invention incorporates unique valved starting tubes and fuel nozzle assemblies that permits engine air or ground starts simply by moving the one throttle lever forward.